


论黄种人的耐力

by winratiner



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Nalby(Mentioned), Top!Minho, bottom!Thomas
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner





	论黄种人的耐力

托马斯敢对上帝发誓，他绝对、绝对没有种族歧视的意思，但他总是喜欢拿黄种人的事情开民浩的玩笑。  
但是他觉得这次他玩得有点大。  
事情得从他和民浩怎么走到一起说起。  
当他们刚刚到了“天堂”，终于安稳下来的时候，布伦达和他保持着暧昧关系的。  
布伦达会明目张胆地亲托马斯的脸颊，这个时候托马斯会下意识地朝民浩那边看过去——这已经成了他的习惯，不知道为什么，他真的很在意民浩的看法。  
或许是因为他对民浩抱着一种不好启齿的感情吧。  
但这个亚洲男孩表现暧昧，对他和布伦达的关系不置可否，只是会在托马斯被亲的时候微微皱眉，从前会说出口的“你们注意点”“太恶心了”不知在哪一天统统消失。  
民浩不再阻止自己和布伦达的独处，甚至会在布伦达主动贴上托马斯胳膊的时候自觉退开，给他们一点空间。  
这让托马斯很沮丧。  
他想，他需要的是民浩的注意，绝非布伦达的。

他们分配房屋的时候，布伦达要求托马斯和他一个房子，托马斯稀里糊涂地答应了——反正日后还有搬出去的余地嘛，而现在正是搬出去的机会。同时托马斯的冷淡让布伦达对他的热情渐渐消退，她此时被另一个高大帅气的男孩子疯狂地追求，托马斯以此为借口搬到了民浩的屋子——反正他和布伦达还没有确认男女朋友关系，管他呢。  
民浩的小木屋坐落在森林里，靠近小溪，样子有几分像林间时期的风格。托马斯没有跟民浩打招呼，便直接带了行李去找他，劈木柴的民浩看到他大包小包拖着提着，放下斧子，像是早就知道托马斯会来一般迎了上去。  
“嘿，丑呆瓜，和布伦达吵架了吗？”民浩一边帮托马斯安顿行李，一边笑着问，语气平淡地像问托马斯晚上想吃什么似的。  
“不，没有。”托马斯不愿意多说什么，讲真的，布伦达和那个男子更配一点。  
民浩挑了挑眉：“得了吧。”他说。并在说话的同时把托马斯的行李噼里啪啦地一口气扔到地板上，指着干干净净的房间，笑得眼睛都没了：“看起来，最后还是得咱们同居啊。”说罢有点不好意思地挠挠头发，拍了拍托马斯的胸脯留他一个人在房间里。“收拾好了睡一觉。”他扒着门框叮嘱。  
“好的，妈咪。”托马斯倒到床上，朝民浩嫌弃地摆了摆手。听到关门声，托马斯一个骨碌翻身坐到床上，盯着地板出神。  
民浩这句“同居”是什么意思？  
他为什么会在面积不大的木屋内空出来一间卧室？  
他为什么一点都不惊讶？  
他难道知道自己会来？  
还是已经有房客了？我占了这个人的房间？  
……是男是女？  
托马斯决定起身问问。他在厨房里找到了围着围裙忙活的民浩，故意发出很大的声音，一屁股坐到餐椅上提醒民浩他来了。民浩只是转头瞥了他一眼，便接着忙活自己的。  
“民浩，”托马斯玩着桌上的盆栽佯装不在意地开口，“那间房间，你之前没答应给别人？”  
“没。”民浩停下手里的动作，“只给你准备的。”  
原来是给我准备的。托马斯安心下来，但一丝不安的感觉油然而生。  
等等！专门！为我？  
托马斯猛地抬头看民浩，却对上这个亚洲大男孩黑色的眸子，内里含笑，与他们到达天堂之前一模一样，好像又回到心惊胆战躲避、反抗WCKD的日子。托马斯有点不好意思，刮刮鼻子尖，朝民浩歪了下脖子，示意他注意锅，沸水咕嘟咕嘟直往外冒。  
“你做晚饭……”托马斯待民浩手忙脚乱地把锅处理好，指着灶台说，“不会顿顿都是泡菜吧？”  
像是被冒犯了一般，民浩眉头皱成一团，声音也提高了几度：“你觉得呢？”  
“喔，伙计，”托马斯双手举起，“没别的意思。我就是想知道今天晚饭是什么。”  
民浩把眼眯了眯，脸上呈现出一种介于不甘心和认输的表情，末了一字一顿：“肉、炒、辣、白、菜。”  
看吧，泡菜泡菜泡菜。

其实和民浩一起住不需要什么磨合，他们已经住一起太久了。  
托马斯很喜欢和民浩混在一起，虽然“天堂”这边没有wckd装备先进，但自由自在的，开心得很。  
他们在“天堂”都有自己的“工作”，他们白天出门工作，晚上回到木屋，吃过饭便窝在简易的沙发上弹吉他。弹他们能记得的所有，弹林地里同伴们不知何时编出来的甚至称不上歌的那些片段，弹住在右臂的短暂的时间里听过的的战歌，弹阿里斯有时候不自知地哼起迷宫里姑娘们的情歌，弹他们两个到“天堂”后学会的一切。  
冬天他们会把阵地转移到壁炉旁边，叫上阿里斯，叫上煎锅，生一团火，民浩拿出夏天酿的果酒，一人倒一杯，托马斯等人一饮而尽，嚷嚷着果然比盖里酿的好喝，只有民浩一口一口慢慢抿。  
这个时候，他们会渐渐安静下来，直到有人开口说“我想他们了。”  
更多的时候，只有民浩和托马斯两个人。  
借着火光，托马斯会目不转睛地盯着民浩。黄种人的五官扁平，在火光下没有白种人轮廓分明，深陷的眼窝的黑影像两个黑漆漆的洞，反倒令民浩卸下几分刚强，多了几分柔和。  
“看什么，你这呆瓜。”民浩挑起一边的嘴角。  
“作为东方人，你的五官还算深邃，有点好奇。”托马斯还真没想什么，他只是呆呆地看民浩来着，于是他只能尴尬地点点头，信口开河找了个理由。  
民浩皱眉。托马斯夺过桌上的酒瓶给自己倒了一杯，一口气灌下，给民浩倒了一杯，拧上酒瓶塞，拿着瓶子走了。  
“我把它放回地下室。晚安。”托马斯头也不回地说。  
希望地下室昏暗的蜡烛光线和寒冷能让自己平息一下。

托马斯躺在床上用床单把自己团成一只蛹，久久不能入睡。  
经历了那么多，我爱民浩。而他说过他爱我。

从刚进林地的时候我就喜欢这个人，不论之后经历了什么，他总是站在自己背后的最坚定的一个。  
可靠的民浩，时时刻刻都可以依赖的民浩。  
托马斯把自己抱得更紧一些。从他定居在“天堂”的时候，他的内心就在期待着什么，和民浩有关的东西。  
托马斯强迫自己闭上眼睛睡觉，明天他还有工作，他马上就要十八岁，要学会承担责任，要学会不因感情妨碍工作。

当托马斯梦中的民浩又一次说出“记住，我爱你”这句话的时候，托马斯的闹钟响了，他闭眼摸索床头，泄气地一巴掌拍断滴滴声，翻了个身用床单蒙住眼睛，挡上射进来的清晨阳光。  
他梦得正香！民浩在对他告白！  
他梦到傍晚，余晖斜斜照在在木屋上，民浩倚在短木栅栏上笑着对他告白。夕阳在他脸上打下影子，黑色的眼睛因为灿烂的笑眯城一条缝，不是帅得离谱，但没有人能拒绝这个。  
梦中的托马斯刚想回应一句“我也是”呢。  
该死的闹钟。不过闹铃不能改变托马斯喜欢民浩这个事实。  
“嘿，快起床，丑呆瓜。今天可是个大日子。”民浩没让托马斯睡很长的回笼觉，他敲了托马斯房间的门，精力充沛地叫到。  
“……嗯……再睡五分钟……”托马斯把脸埋到柔软的枕头上。  
“别忘了，煎锅的十八岁生日。我们已经准备很久了，今天可不能捅娄子，让他好好狂欢一次。”民浩的声音从木门那边传过来，闷闷的，睡眼惺忪的托马斯只听了个大概。  
看在煎锅的面上，托马挣扎着起床，穿着睡衣推门出去。  
“哇哦。”民浩已经已经穿戴整齐，看到托马斯头发乱糟糟的像起尸一般走了出来，发出一声感叹。  
“哇哦。伙计，做了个好梦。”民浩点点头，两边嘴角下拉，做出一副“我懂”的模样。  
顺着民浩的目光看过去，托马斯看到了双腿间稍稍立起来的部分。  
“听着。民浩，我真的——”托马斯看到民浩倚在门框上，满眼都是戏谑，像是一个透视扫描仪，上上下下把他看了个遍，似乎能把他所思所想看得清清楚楚明明白白，更不用说小托马斯的长相。托马斯尴尬地看着双腿间的小帐篷，嗷地一声就往卫生间里冲，甩上门后，他听到了民浩一串长长的久久不绝于耳的大笑。  
托马斯打开花洒，让冷水把自己从残存睡意和晨勃中硬生生地拉出来。  
“托马斯，记得节约用水。”民浩敲了敲浴室门，叮嘱几句，“我在广场等你。”  
听见民浩脚步声渐渐消失，托马斯长出一口气，决定用冷水把自己浇到“冷静下来”。

煎锅一直喜欢温斯顿，托马斯和民浩知道，温斯顿不知道。  
拜托，在只有男孩子的迷宫里，处于青春期的孩子们做出什么都是可能的。你不能指望着充斥着雄性荷尔蒙的空气里能生出一丝一毫的带有女性气息的东西。  
当温斯顿接过纽特递来的枪，让一行人快走的时候，托马斯看到煎锅的眼里有泪。  
我一定不能死了，他这么想着。  
我和民浩，还有其他的同伴，一定不能有人再死了。  
尤其是民浩。

煎锅在天堂这里找到了一个女朋友，之前煎锅向众人介绍这个可爱的女孩的时候，民浩偷偷拐了托马斯一下，在他耳边问：“像不像温斯顿？”  
托马斯一看还真像。  
他和民浩不知该哭还是该笑。

煎锅的十八岁生日值得庆祝，不论谁的十八岁生日都应该庆祝！  
夜幕降临的时候，广场已被男孩女孩们装扮得大地开花，糖果，水果，培根，还有一个大蛋糕，摆了一大堆，民浩点燃篝火，在篝火与篝火中间的空地不知是谁圈了一个圈，里面铺上厚厚的泥土和沙子，显然一副想要看人角力的样子。  
“上！上！”一个女生叫喊起来，点燃了人群的热情，托马斯见到两个只穿了背心短裤的女生窜到圈里开始摔跤，一方倒地的时候人群爆发一阵喝彩。他拿了一块培根塞到嘴里，能吃出来是煎锅的手艺。民浩也拿了一块，一屁股坐在他身边，嚼着肉盯着女生白花花的大腿，但明显，他的注意力没有放在女生身上。  
“嘿！真男人在哪里！让我们看看去了两腿间的那玩意你们还剩下一丁点男人味没！”有几个豪放的女生摔过后抄起酒瓶子灌了一口，向人群叫喊，有几个男生经不住赤裸裸的挑衅，纷纷跳进沙地，夺得众人的喝彩或者哄笑。几个回合过后，在众人的推搡下，寿星煎锅被推到了圈里，众人起初一愣，随即爆发出震耳的欢呼，托马斯不明白这有什么和庆祝的——过十八岁生日的时候把人，或者被人摔个狗吃屎？但煎锅不负众望，干掉了几个上来挑战的人，有些人放了水，有些则真的不敌这个黑色大块头。  
“不上吗？我看你一直在看。”托马斯开口问道，即使现在换了男生，即使知道民浩没有看女孩子的大腿，托马斯还是有点不高兴。对，他吃醋了不可以吗？有人规定不可以对一个说爱你的人吃醋吗？  
民浩扭头看着托马斯，他挑起了一边的眉毛，没什么表情，简单问了一句：“你想看我上场吗？”盯得托马斯心发慌。  
“想，太想了。我还没看过你摔跤什么样子呢。”托马斯尴尬地点点头。  
民浩倒是不含糊，飞快脱了他天蓝色的衬衣，胡乱塞到托马斯怀里，穿着一件背心快步走到沙地旁边，提高声音：“嘿，煎锅，介意和我来一场吗？”边说边把他的裤腿卷起来，露出他的小腿，常年的锻炼让那里富有力量，在他走路的时候漂亮地起伏。他叉着腰站在煎锅面前。  
“不，很介意，十分介意。”煎锅竖起两根食指表示他打算投降，“民浩，这可是纪念我成年的日子。”  
“累了就快出去。”民浩笑着摆摆手，“我也不想和摔了几轮的人比，太不公平了。”  
煎锅顺着这个台阶走出圈，一旁一个壮实男孩，身形和民浩差不多，他跳到圈子里，抬着下巴看着这个亚洲人，一脸轻蔑地将鼻孔对着他：“口气很大。”  
民浩摊开手表示我随时都可以应战。  
托马斯知道，这个人输惨了——果然，民浩三两下就把这个人掀到圈子外，让他引以为傲的大鼻子尖着了地，发出一阵凄厉的哭嚎声，托马斯猜他应该把门牙也摔掉了。民浩甩了甩手，让第二个挑战者进来。  
民浩一连向外边丢了六个人，打败第六个人的时候他已经大汗淋漓，汗水布满他的脸颊顺着颧骨滑到下巴，掉在沙地里没了踪迹，裸露的肌肉上一道道汗印在火苗攒动下闪着光，他的前胸和后背都被汗水打湿，裤子上沾满了沙土，托马斯向撑着大腿大口呼吸的民浩招了招手，民浩直起身冲他点点头，在众人的欢呼下走出了圈子，坐到托马斯身边。  
“你果然很厉害。”托马斯看着民浩蜷曲的胳膊发愣，他咽了一口口水，“看看这些肌肉。”  
“我得回去好好洗个澡——天知道你今早有没有把水都用完。”民浩动了动胳膊，从托马斯手里拿回衬衫穿上，他的袖管几乎被胳膊撑裂——天哪，托马斯想，如果是这两条有力的胳膊抱住自己，那该是多么美好的一件事。“嘿，你觉得几个你能打败我？”民浩笑嘻嘻地问。  
托马斯白了他一眼，“我懂，我知道。不要再嘲笑我了。”他连盖里都打不过。  
“你知道，纽特是唯一一个把我，然后把阿尔比撂倒的人。”沙地里又站上了新的人，民浩看了一眼，把注意力受到托马斯身上。  
托马斯眯起眼睛一副不敢相信的模样：“不，纽特？别骗我了民浩。我觉得纽特连我都打不过。”  
“我可是被掀翻得真真切切，至于阿尔比，可能那个大块头放水了——他为了纽特可什么都敢做。”民浩啧了下嘴。  
“噢，他们两个……”托马斯翻了个白眼。  
阿尔比和纽特的事，几乎林地里面的人都知道了——只要你不瞎。深夜纽特偷偷进了阿尔比的小木屋子，第二天那白得可怕的皮肤上的红印子是纽特想用衣服遮都遮不住的，当然，更有可能他已经习惯了，懒得遮。  
只有托马斯这个没有眼力见的才偷偷问查克是不是有虫子，怎么纽特被咬成这个样子。  
查克支支吾吾不肯说实话，只是脸红着递给托马斯一个空水桶让他打水别多问。所以在纽特大方承认他们两个关系以后，托马斯茶水晶色的大眼睛瞪得吓人，民浩打趣说你其实猜的也没什么错，一个黑色的大虫子差点把我们的二当家的咬死了。  
“我不知道这样是不是尊重他们，但……我真的没法忘记他们那个时候的样子。”托马斯捂住嘴巴，低声跟民浩交谈，民浩不懂他在说什么，托马斯只得更直白一点：“你还记得那次，会议室里面，你及时把我拉走那个次？”  
“……你是说WCKD看不下去了，给我们提供了安全套那次？”民浩焕然大悟，他不怀好意地笑。托马斯开始怀疑他刚刚的不解是不是装的。他点点头。  
WCKD会定期给他们补给，有次一群青少年们在货物里发现了几盒安全套，数量可观。阿尔比罕见地开了一个全体会议，在会议上发安全套，让需要这个的人自己领，可以多，可以少。民浩冷着脸看着阿尔比，翻了个白眼摇摇头走了；托马斯脸红着摇摇头，“我还是不用了。”他说；而纽特，纽特他看着阿尔比，嘴角挑起一个坏笑，伸手在里面抓了一把——没错是一把！装到衣兜里，个数太多甚至有几个掉到了地上。阿尔比看着纽特的笑，自己也跟着咧嘴露出白刷刷的两排牙，摇摇头又给纽特加了两个，才挪到下一个人那里。托马斯都替他们脸红。  
“嘿，阿尔比，你和纽特这是不打算让别人睡觉了吗？”盖里嘴欠，调侃道，“行者们还需要充足的睡眠和休息去探索迷宫呢！”话音刚落，引起一阵哄笑。  
“盖里，没人想和你这个牙齿黄得比菜肥还不忍直视的人做，你拿这个干什么？”温斯顿开口问，他手里偷偷揣了一个。  
又是一阵哄笑。  
青少年对性，既好奇又害怕，但不会觉得羞耻。最原始，最本能的冲动，不是吗？为什么要抗拒？  
晚上所有人都很知趣地闭门不出，乖乖在自己的床上，或睡觉，或者竖起耳朵听有没有爽得叫出声的同伴，这可是以后奚落过打趣的谈资。  
可托马斯绝对不是低调行事的人，他睡不着，坐在草地上吹风。民浩从他背后走来，一路上托马斯尽听到民浩抱怨的声音：“呜噢，好姿势。”“你们找个没人的地方！”“我的天啊就没有一个地方让我静静吗！”  
“嘿，民浩！”托马斯朝他招手，民浩看到托马斯，眼睛亮了一下，小跑着到他身边，按着托马斯的肩膀结结实实地坐到他身边。  
“我的老天，他们为什么要把这种东西提供上来。”民浩甩了甩脑袋，活像一只狼犬。“托他们的福，行者们明天可以有一天的休息时间了——因为失眠。”  
“嗯。”托马斯点点头，看着不远处的草丛，草叶摇动，期间传来压抑的几声，他叹了口气，说：“我真的睡不着。很羡慕查克，能一觉睡到天亮。”  
“他还是个孩子，什么都得装作不懂。”民浩说。  
借着点点火光，托马斯能辨认出民浩的衣着，他卸下行者时候的一身严肃和冷峻，穿上一套干净的宽松衣服，绑腿也没了踪迹，打扮得像负责后勤的孩子。  
托马斯看着他的侧面——亚洲人的侧面不如白种人锋利，但很好看。不由自主地，他舔舔嘴唇——天哪这可是性暗示，托马斯想。今天的不知怎的，安全套把他脑子里那些不知什么时候住进去的有关性方面的知识统统激发出来。  
“你为什么不拿一个？”托马斯说完后又舔了嘴唇，他暗自庆幸现在的天色会让他的动作埋入黑暗。  
“我？”民浩反问，“我又没有伴侣，你让我戴上安全套自己操自己吗？”  
“不！绝对没有！”托马斯急忙否认，却被民浩一把揽过来搓头发。  
“嘿，如果我领了一个，你愿意跟我做吗？”民浩哈哈大笑，边笑边问托马斯，“别回答我，丑呆瓜。”  
也不是不可以。托马斯心中默默说。  
“来吧，在所有人都把自己和对方搞得一团糟的时候，我们再去看看迷宫地图，想想有没有新的逃亡方法。”民浩拍拍托马斯的背，把他拉起来，“除非你能在这些男人一点也不好听的声音里面睡过去。”  
“哦我宁愿再被关到迷宫里看鬼火兽交配。走吧，去地图室。”

“对了，我去会议室拿点粉笔，记得地图室没了。”路上托马斯说，并飞快地跑到会议室门口拉开门。  
“……等等，托马斯！”民浩叫住他，可惜还是晚了，门被托马斯拉开一道缝——让托马斯停下来的不算民浩，而是会议室里面传来的呻吟和喘息声。托马斯不受控制地猫腰从门缝里看进去，一黑一白两个身体纠缠在一起。  
阿尔比和纽特。  
纽特趴在阿尔比身上，下身连接在一起，头朝向门的反方向，所以他们还不知道有人打扰了他们的私人时光。纽特不停扭动，骑着身下的人，阿尔比双手托着他的白屁股向两边掰开，粗大的阴茎撑开他的小穴，在粉色的入口进进出出，摩擦出一声声满足的呻吟，偶尔纽特会小小地抽搐一下，发出一阵平日坚决不会发出的声音，托马斯猜这应该是蹭到他的敏感点了——这些该死的知识！快滚！  
他们两个人太投入了——看起来安全套的到来让他们失去了理智，纽特甚至一边亲吻阿尔比一边大喊“多一点！天哪我太想这个了，用力！”——投入到以至于托马斯被民浩捂住嘴巴时发出了一声小小的尖叫并没有扎入他们耳朵。  
民浩一手捂住托马斯的嘴巴，一手轻轻带上会议室的门，连拖带拽把托马斯推到树林里，让他撞到树干上发出一声枯木吱哑。  
“你知道那么多人都调侃他们，但没人听墙根是为什么吗？”民浩瞪着托马斯，似乎十分生气。托马斯摇摇头。  
“因为那是阿尔比和纽特。他们和那些单纯为了发泄的不一样。”民浩贴近他，压低声音一字一顿，“跟着我，跟紧了，还有，不许多嘴。”  
托马斯直到阿尔比去世也不知道民浩这句话什么意思。直到他们到了右臂，直到纽特看着起义军悠悠地说出那句“我希望阿尔比也能看见这些”。  
少年们对爱情的憧憬印在骨子里，爱情和欲望他们分得清楚。他们可以调侃某某人的棍子又硬了，可以当着别人的面与他人交合，群P，但那不过是一场荷尔蒙与荷尔蒙的碰撞，做过以后你我各不相干，纵然七老八十，有了后代，谈论起这些也不觉得后悔或者羞愧；但如果是爱情，就斤斤计较吝啬起来，不舍得让别人看见你我交欢的模样，更不得与他人共享。  
他们说这是年少无知的人对爱情的忠贞，民浩说我尊重这种想法，但我还是觉得都他妈扯淡。  
他尊重这些人的想法没错，但绝对！绝对不包括自己！别想着自己能苟同！  
他喜欢托马斯，他爱托马斯，从见到这个丑呆瓜的第一天起就这样！他想把这个闯祸不断的丑呆瓜圈在怀里，每天一睁眼就亲他，额头，鼻子，睫毛，锁骨和乳头，哪里都亲，然后用自己的阴茎插入他让他高潮无数次！  
可他不会因为自己下半身的欲望就放纵自己，找个替代品，或者找个借口和托马斯打一炮。他肯忍耐，他知道托马斯同样也爱着自己，只是这匹小鹿过于害羞，他是个耐心的人，他能等到托马斯。  
看起来现在是时候了。

“民浩。”托马斯认真地看着民浩，说：“我们很幸运，经历了这么多，最后到达了‘天堂’。”  
民浩微笑着点点头，把手按在托马斯头顶，像抚摸一只猫咪一般揉乱他的头发，“是啊，我们办到了——连着阿尔比，纽特，温斯顿的份。”  
“还有查克和特丽莎。”  
“是。”  
“民浩。”  
“怎么？”  
“你说的……那次你说的……还算数吗？”托马斯声音越来越低，他的声音被男男女女绕篝火跳舞响起的歌声淹没，民浩虽然知道他想说什么，却装作没听到：“嘿，你声音太小了，是个姑娘吗？还是吃坏肚子了？”  
“……我……”托马斯低下头，他的大脑一定是被狂欢的男男女女吵坏了才想起来告白，“我不想一个人了，再也不想了。”  
“嘿，你还有我。”民浩笑着把托马斯揽到怀里，“你还有煎锅，阿里斯，还有布伦达。我们都会陪着你。”  
在民浩说第一句的时候，托马斯猛地抬头，大眼睛晶亮晶亮的看着这个黑发少年，眼里有星星闪动，但听到后面的话，霎时没了光彩，“我……是说，你那句还算数吗？”说这句话的时候他的脸被火光照的发亮，染上一片红霜，民浩不由自主地用拇指抹了一下，看看会不会把糖霜刮下来。见他害羞如此，民浩也不卖关子了，直截了当地说：“当然，不论什么时候。记住，我爱你。”  
“我也爱你。”托马斯看着民浩的脸，在跳动的火光下，攒动的人影中，他的脸和梦里的竟然出奇的相似。  
“我想，我们应该……”托马斯握住民浩的手，“亲一下。”  
“噢，你这丑呆瓜。来吧。”民浩笑着在托马斯嘴上啄了一下。

回到民浩的木屋，两个人换下脏衣服，扔到脏衣筐里就进了浴室。  
“我们……是不是应该……”托马斯浑身上下只剩一条内裤，光脚站在地板上看着民浩。  
按道理说，告白了，互通心意了，还亲了下，是时候做点什么了吧？  
拉手？接吻？做爱？  
别开玩笑，那个不到一秒的吻，算吻？  
他不好意思问民浩，因为民浩显然没有做什么的打算。  
“呃……水可能不够了，民浩。”托马斯说，“要不要……”  
民浩应声抬头：“一起洗？”  
“嗯，你不介意的话。”托马斯点点头,给他让了个地方，方便民浩一起。他们一起洗过几次澡，没太尴尬——等等，托马斯突然意识到，之前他们是分开洗，没有真正意义上地坦诚相见过！  
我的天哪！我的天哪！民浩脱内裤了！我的天哪！托马斯脑内拉响一级警报。  
虽然他们一直爱慕彼此，但他们今天刚刚告白啊！  
虽然他们都性欲旺盛，但不意味着要在浴室里搞一发啊！  
丰富的内心活动表现在外则是托马斯盯着民浩的脚趾头缝发愣，搞得民浩以为自己踩了什么不干净的东西，或者脚上长了个瘤子。“嘿，别盯着我的脚，你这丑呆瓜。”民浩抓着托马斯的内裤边弹了他一下将他拉回现实，“快洗，明天可不是休息日。”  
抱怨了一句，托马斯也扭扭捏捏地脱了内裤。  
民浩的那玩意……真的……不小啊。托马斯满脑子都是这个，按道理说，黄种人的阴茎应该比白人的小，但民浩的……滚回去，你们这些没用的性知识！托马斯已经不可抑制地想象这个大家伙勃起以后放到自己身体里面什么感觉了——不，自己能不能容纳它才是个问题。  
民浩甚至能和任何一个白种人抗衡！托马斯想着，能干掉民浩的，大概也只有阿尔比了。  
严肃点，他可是黑人——不带任何种族歧视，有事说事的。  
托马斯开始给自己打洗发膏，但明显不在行，心疼东西节约资源的民浩皱着眉头戳戳他，示意自己给他洗头，托马斯身体僵硬地背对他，任他上下其手，闭着眼睛试图把自己黄咔咔的思想统统扫出去，但事与愿违，那些根本没什么用处的性知识和性爱画面在他脑海里挥之不去。  
尤其是纽特和阿尔比的画面，见了他们，托马斯才明白过来，什么是“做爱”，什么是“性交”。二者完全不同。  
纽特的呻吟，阿尔比的粗喘——抱歉，真的，托马斯想，我不愿意玷污你们，但我真的控制不住——还有一次次的律动，托马斯的眉头皱起来，团成一团，他开始想象这是他和民浩在做爱，起码这样负罪感会轻一点。  
“哗啦”一盆水浇在托马斯脑袋上，冲走了柠檬味道的泡泡，也冲走了脑子里那些不堪入目的玩意，托马斯睁开眼睛甩甩头发，水滴溅到民浩脸上，民浩受不了一般把托马斯按到墙上。  
“你别发呆浪费水，我可不想一身泡上床。”民浩把托马斯翻过来，见这个人双颊发红，大眼睛眨巴眨巴看着他，似乎有些害羞，不解地放开他，想说一句“丑呆瓜”却发现对面的人双腿间粉红色的东西已经微微站起来了。民浩“哼”了一声，盯着小托马斯一动不动。  
托马斯自然知道民浩看着哪里，他更不好意思起来：“我……我只是……有点累了。”  
“不见得。”民浩双手交叉环抱着胸，漂亮的肌肉在皮肤下鼓起来，皮肤上的水珠折射灯光，闪得托马斯微眯起眼睛，转移视线。民浩看着他这么害羞的表现，开心地笑了，笑得眼睛迷城一道缝，看似贴心地说：“这样吧，既然你我都确定关系了，是时候做点什么了。”  
说罢，他探手握住了托马斯的阴茎。  
“民浩，你不用……”托马斯脸“唰”地红了，却尴尬地发现在民浩手里他硬得更快了。民浩跪在地上自下而上看着他，一脸坏笑。  
“别害羞，我早就想这么做了。”民浩开玩笑般开导他，“早晚都有这么一天不是吗？你只管闭上眼睛。”他边说边轻轻揉捏托马斯半硬的茎体，一边环视浴室看有没有什么能当润滑的东西。  
他想做的可不单单是把托马斯吸出来。  
托马斯感谢身后冰冷的墙壁，把他的热度稍稍降了一点。民浩握住他的阴茎轻轻撸动，看无精打采的小家伙慢慢胀大变得硬挺变得粉红，他探出舌头点了点顶端，看到托马斯小腹收了收，开心地双手握住那根从根到顶用拇指滑过，收获托马斯一阵战栗。随后民浩咽了口口水，张开嘴把托马斯的小伙伴含了进去。  
“天哪！民浩！”托马斯尖叫了一声，这太刺激了。  
他曾经幻想过很多次他如果和民浩在一起，做爱的时候会如何，但民浩跪下给他口交绝对不在第一次的候选栏里。他觉得顶多是两个人互相摸摸身子，期间接几个吻，可以有舌吻，最后握住自己的东西撸出来。可……我的天哪。托马斯深吸一口气，民浩在专心致志地吸他的顶端。一阵阵酥麻的感觉从他们接触的皮肤处传来，与自己手淫截然不同的陌生的感觉让托马斯不禁呻吟出声，令人羞耻的声音让他打了个激灵，胡乱地抓住民浩的头发试图让他停下来。  
这奏效了，民浩吐出已经精神百倍站起来的小托马斯，仰头戏谑地看着他，但他的手没有闲下来，抓住那根沾有透明液体——唾液，应该还有托马斯的前液——借着这些液体的润滑飞快地撸动。  
“哦……民浩这样太快……天哪。”托马斯拱起腰双手搭在民浩肩膀上，呼吸沉重，似乎民浩正在一点点把他的体力压榨出去。可托马斯根本不清楚，他越是阻止民浩，越是起到反作用——当然如果鼓励民浩，结果也是一样的。  
民浩带着茧子的手掌不断摩擦他的阴茎，未经人事的性器在他的摩擦下感受到从未有过的快感，托马斯感觉自己快要喘不过气了，注意力全部集中在民浩的动作上。他不知道自己什么时候呻吟出声，但当他意识到的时候，已经太迟，来不及收住，管他呢，托马斯想，干脆就叫个痛快吧，这个人是民浩又不是别人。  
“民浩……”托马斯挤出一声，听到亚洲人一个上升音作为询问，他说：“我……我快……”  
民浩停下手中的动作，从一旁拿起一个瓶子，里面装着凡士林，他想第一次，这个润滑应该足够了。  
“汤米，”民浩亲吻托马斯形状漂亮的胯，托马斯的耻毛并不多，短短的扎得他嘴唇有些痒，“我想摸摸你后面，行吗？”  
“……”托马斯不知道民浩什么意思，但还是点点头。随即他便后悔了。  
他以为民浩就是抓抓他的屁股，像他平时干的那样，但没想到他往手心挤了一些白色的膏体，食指蘸着就往自己后面捅，在入口处打了几转，把低于体温的白膏涂抹在紧致的穴口，随后一根食指就破了进去。  
“啊！”托马斯被这毫无征兆的动作吓得叫了一声，未经人事的穴口突然被撑开，胀胀的让他难以启齿：“不，别……那里……”  
“托马斯，相信我。”民浩亲了他的大腿根一下，“我不进去……今天先不。”说完这句他便低头含住托马斯已经闪着点点泪花的前段，舌头在蘑菇头上打转，把流出来的前液舔下去。他的食指在托马斯入口转来转去，磨蹭那里的嫩肉，试图让初次接纳异物的穴口放松。  
“放松，汤米。”民浩笑着说，“你看起来吓坏了。要知道，阿尔比的那玩意可都能捅进纽特的洞。区区一根手指而已。”  
托马斯本就紧张，听民浩这句话，想到今后自己也将接纳民浩的那根大家伙——现在已经完全勃起，笔直笔直地对着自己，虽然没有黑人那么壮观，但足够让自己担忧能不能放进去——他更是吓得一动不敢动，不由自主地收紧了下身那圈肌肉，死死咬住民浩的手指。  
“嘿，嘿！托马斯，托米，宝贝，听我说，”民浩苦笑，他知道托马斯在害怕什么，“你听我说，阿尔比告诉过我，只要方法得当，这里甚至能容纳下一个成人的拳头。我今天只是让你舒服，一根手指算不上什么——如果疼了，大不了你在我身上还回来。”  
托马斯听了这话，又联想到阿尔比在纽特身上耕耘（尤其纽特好像爽翻了的样子）的画面，脸红得几乎要滴出血，但平心而论，民浩塞在屁股里的手指，除了带给他新奇的破入感以外，还有酸胀，那种满足感。在经过一番斗争之后，托马斯终于点头，“你轻点。”  
民浩点点头，托起托马斯的两颗圆球舔舐起来，时不时地用牙齿叼起那里的皮肤，在托马斯呻吟出声后松开，同时抚摸他的会阴，让那里敏感的神经感受自己的碰触，另一只手食指已经完全没入托马斯的肠道，变化角度刮蹭按压，试图找出能够打开他开关的器官。托马斯被前前后后抚弄得舒服极了，他向后贴在墙上，试图让自己站直，民浩的吸吮让他双腿发软，不停地哼哼，用鼻音表达自己的满足感。  
而当民浩从某一个角度爱抚他的肠道的时候，触电般的快感让托马斯叫出声，一声满足、甜腻的呻吟从他的嗓子里钻出来，托马斯不敢相信这是他发出的声音，但事实如此。民浩像发现新大陆一般不停地开垦托马斯的敏感处，听他的呻吟一声高过一声，起初底气十足，到最后只剩下近似抽泣的气音，他的大腿不停地打颤，试图支撑自己直起来，民浩便用手扶住他的腰，帮他站起来，但丝毫不肯放松力道，一下一下隔着肠壁有力地揉那颗栗子。  
“民浩……民……啊！”民浩突然含住托马斯水津津的阴茎，比之前更用力地吸吮，似乎想凭借这股吸力将托马斯的精液统统吸出来似的。前后酸胀又酥麻的快感让托马斯不停地摇头，本能地拒绝这种陌生感觉，不论这种感觉多么奇妙；他双手抓住民浩的头发试图让他停下来，结果事与愿违，这个黑发少年吸得更用力了，似乎托马斯的一举一动都是他的奖励，实际上的却如此。  
“哦，汤米，你这么湿……”民浩吐出托马斯的阴茎，松开掐着他细腰的手，站起来握住那根给他手淫，另一只手食指从他温暖的肠道里抽出，指腹滑过臀肉间一张一合的小嘴，和托马斯接吻。  
这次民浩舍得把舌头探到托马斯的口腔了，舔托马斯上颚的细腻粘膜，一颗颗数过他两排整齐的牙齿，最后和抗拒的柔软舌头纠缠到一起。他们接吻的声音很大，似乎在进行一场角力，民浩想要吃掉托马斯，而托马斯奋力抗击，两个人的唾液从嘴角流下，滴到贴到一起的胸脯上，在民浩弹性十足的胸肌上留下一道透明印子。托马斯被民浩吻得浑浑噩噩，他有点缺氧，想借着这个吻晕过去，但下半身却让他精神十足，他鼻子酸起来，眼泪也迅速地满了眼眶。他不知道为什么哭，因为民浩终于能和他在一起？因为他们在做爱？或者因为他们这个吻太久了？  
管他呢，托马斯想。民浩在为我服务。他在为我打手枪，他甚至为我口交。  
下半身的感觉让他疯狂，托马斯渐渐不再抗拒，他轻轻动起腰，在民浩的拳头里挺动，不再单单依赖民浩给他的摩擦，他希望在民浩的手上高潮。  
“民浩……我快要……”托马斯咬紧牙关，挤出两句话，民浩把他圈在怀里，加快速度，最后终于在托马斯一阵近乎咆哮的呻吟里，他射了出来。托马斯射了三股，乳白色的胶冻低落在地板上，蹭在民浩的虎口，随着后续的挤压涂抹在阴茎上。民浩的拇指在铃口按压，把充血的小蘑菇头按得变形，榨出最后一滴的时候终于肯放过托马斯，他把托马斯的精液涂抹在这个可爱的白人男孩的胸口，跟他交换了一个吻。

托马斯几乎是倒在民浩怀里。他把脸埋在民浩的肩膀上，不知道该说什么，或者做什么。民浩轻笑着把他紧紧抱到怀里，让两颗心更贴近一点，几乎能感受到对方一下下的心跳。  
“民浩……你……”托马斯虽然十万个不情愿结束这个拥抱，但民浩顶在托马斯小腹上的硬邦邦的玩意实在没法无视。  
民浩有点尴尬，向后退了一步摆摆手：“你先洗，洗完出去吧，我自己解决就可以。”  
托马斯给了他一个“你再说一遍”的表情，看民浩不像是在开玩笑，他皱起眉头说：“民浩，可能你还没有意识到咱们已经是情侣了，而且你刚刚给了我一个……如此棒的口交，我应该帮你解决急事。”说罢托马斯便双手掐住民浩精壮的腰跪到地板上，看着这个在蒸汽中泛着光的大家伙吞了口口水。  
“哇。”托马斯声音发颤，他见识过不少人的阴茎，也知道它们勃起的模样，但……但那都是黑种人或者部分白种人，而且是在WCKD实验时候不带邪念的，像民浩这样的，身形和体能可以敌过大部分白种人的亚洲人本来就少，在下半身能跻身入白人行列真的和不易，更何况，托马斯暗暗往下瞥了一眼自己尚未软下的性器，民浩的比自己的大多了……  
啊，托马斯你太脏了。他暗暗骂道。  
“这个……真的很大。”托马斯抬头看向民浩，眉毛挑了一下，“你吃什么长的——作为黄种人，这太可怕了。”  
民浩听了以后眯起了眼睛，托马斯看着他紧蹙的眉头，不知他这是什么意思。  
“汤米，我真的可以自己解决……”民浩深吸一口气，摸着托马斯的黑色短发说，那些短发剪得富于层次，让托马斯更阳光帅气，现在看起来诱惑十足。  
“不……我就是有点紧张……”托马斯舔舔嘴唇，指尖颤抖着碰到民浩硬挺竖起来的性器，那里的热度让他像烫到一般猛缩回手。在民浩再度开口劝他收手之前，暗暗给自己加了个油，一把握住民浩的大家伙。  
天，好热。这是民浩的东西，他会用这个操你，托马斯。  
我应该让它润滑一点，省得到时候屁股痛。托马斯想起有几次看到纽特走路一瘸一拐——不是脚或者是腿的问题，而是腰和屁股的事，纽特看起来很痛苦，一边走一边扶着腰嘟囔什么，托马斯只能零零星星听到“杀了阿尔比”“疼”和“这个种马”之类的字眼。所以，即使没有什么大用处，唾液还是多多少少能减少摩擦的疼痛。  
托马斯握着民浩的阴茎，手心因为这根肉棍发烫，他可能出汗了，手心，额头，脖子，后背。他闭上眼睛，张开嘴巴，含住小民浩的脑袋，一股属于成熟雄性的麝香气味扑面而来。诚心讲，虽然不歧视，但人种问题带来的差别无法忽视，就拿体味来说，如果托马斯三四天没洗澡，他会觉得自己像是一块掉到下水道的干海绵，吸足了“腐烂”和“毁灭”的腥臭，而民浩，这个高大的黄种人，他一个周都不会出现一丁点恶心的气味。  
民浩他没有体味，所以他应该是个精灵，或者独角兽什么的。这是林地少年们的推论。但实际上就是因为黄种人的皮脂腺分泌不旺盛罢了。  
但现在，把民浩的性器含在口中，让托马斯切实感受到了这个已经从少年变为男人的人是多么富于荷尔蒙，富于压迫感和攻击性。  
民浩的阴茎在托马斯口中变得更硬更大，已经有点点液体渗到托马斯的口腔中，被灵巧的舌尖卷走，混杂在唾液中，沾满托马斯口腔的每一处。民浩的呼吸越来越沉重，他的腰已经开始暗暗用力，试图把自己送到托马斯更柔软的喉咙里。他低下头便可以看到托马斯努力吸吮的模样，半闭着眼睛，双颊凹陷下去，吸吮的声音不绝于耳。有个天使在给我服务，民浩想，他探手抚摸托马斯的侧脸，让后者睁开眼睛抬起眼帘看他，长长睫毛粘尖上一点点水珠，不知是不是泪水。  
托马斯的下巴已经很酸了，他依旧努力含着民浩，脸向前顶，一寸一寸磨进去。他相信自己哭了，因为中途嘴里的玩意让他干呕了几次。他冲着民浩笑了笑，虽然在现在这种情况下几乎看不出这是个笑容，但民浩就是知道，托马斯在笑，邀功一般。  
“汤米，宝贝，歇一会。”民浩温柔地抚摸托马斯的下巴，从他嘴里退出来，拉起这个双颊因为缺氧和羞涩涨的发红的小可爱，把他揽到怀里亲。额头，眉毛，眼睑，睫毛，鼻梁，脸腮和嘴唇，舔过他脸上一颗颗巧克力碎屑的痣，似乎托马斯整个人都是糖做的。托马斯在民浩的动作下也逐渐不再害羞，热情地回吻这个壮实的男人。  
托马斯觉得自己又硬了，他双手顺着民浩的胳膊皮肤滑下，手心抹开民浩胳膊上的水珠，他握住民浩的双手，将它们放到自己屁股上，让民浩揉自己。民浩起初力道很小，挠痒痒似的，托马斯咯咯笑了几声让他使点力，民浩一边啃他的嘴唇一边照吩咐行事，同时托马斯也握住民浩的性器，像他对自己一样，给他打手枪。民浩的呻吟粗沉，他眯着眼睛自顾自地揉捏托马斯的臀肉，在托马斯手心配合他做活塞运动，时不时用指尖挑逗托马斯的臀缝和腰窝。  
“民浩，润滑剂呢？”托马斯环视四周，笑着说，“我觉得你可以干点别的了。”  
民浩先是挑起一条眉毛，像是不相信托马斯会提这种要求似的，随后摇摇头：“不，汤米，我不能。”  
什么叫不能？  
“你还没有成年，我可不能对你那么做。”民浩坚决地说。  
拜托我们都到这种程度了，你说不做就不做？托马斯心里暗暗叫苦。民浩说的也不错，在林间，或者wckd，甚至是在右臂，和未成年发生什么都没人追究——人们在意的是自己有没有被感染而已，但现在在天堂，有许多不成文的规定。民浩，一个耿直的BOY——MAN？管他呢，决定遵守规定。  
“没人会知道的，民浩。”托马斯一边亲吻民浩的脖子一边说，“反正我马上就要成年了……”  
“所以你能等。”民浩笑着对他说，“汤米，在你正式成人前，我还给你反悔的机会。等到你十八岁了，做出的决定一切后果都要自己承担，一旦决定就没有退路了。那之前，我可以给你打手枪，给你口交，但我不会上你，”民浩说到这里双手狠狠抓住托马斯的屁股，把臀肉捏得变形，上面留下几个红手指印，然后用食指在一缩一缩的穴口边打转，“只有你考虑清楚的时候，我才会上你，把你操开，操熟……耐心等待——在那之前，我有几十种方式能让你满意。”  
托马斯被他的话惊得倒抽一口气，像一头受惊的小鹿蜷在民浩怀里，民浩的阴茎戳在他肚脐旁边，他感受到这根的大小，脑海里又莫名其妙地出现了咧开腿走路的纽特，突然冷静下来，不太希望这玩意进去了。  
“……好。”托马斯飞快地点头，但为了面子，他决定贫嘴一回。  
“果然是……亚洲保守思维。”托马斯嘟囔着说。  
民浩眉头又皱了起来：“你似乎真的很在意我的种族……”在民浩说更多来揭露托马斯借人种当缩头乌龟的本质之前，托马斯选择跪下，用民浩的阴茎堵住自己管不住的嘴，也让民浩闭嘴。  
可能是因为刚刚“攻击”了民浩的种族，心虚，托马斯分外卖力，放松喉咙，让黄种人的蘑菇头划过自己的硬腭和软腭，顶到喉咙深处，用那里的一圈肌肉包裹住它，把民浩的前液统统咽下去。最后在托马斯一个大大的吸吮里，民浩射了出来，托马斯被精液呛了一下，吐出民浩的阴茎不停咳嗽，但还是把那些白色的胶冻咽下去。

民浩和托马斯虽在谈恋爱，而且住在同一屋檐下，还是分开睡的，民浩态度强硬，托马斯只得听从指示，不要和民浩犟，这个人认死理，不能操未成年就是不能操，托马斯躺在床上盯着窗外的月亮，暗自祈祷时间过得快一点，再过三个月自己就十八岁了。  
说起来，民浩的十八岁并没有人庆祝。那个时候他们还在外面世界奔波，每天必须惦记三样事：躲避WCKD，躲避感染者，寻找庇护所。谁会顾得上某人成年与否，就连当事人民浩，也是在真正安稳下来以后掰手指算出自己已经十八岁了。那个时候托马斯只能跟他说一句生日快乐，一想到这里托马斯就埋怨自己，到现在了还没找到什么好的礼物可以送给民浩。  
把自己送给他怎么样？托马斯想，自己都被逗笑了，撅起屁股对民浩说“这是你的礼物”？  
说到屁股，民浩失眠了，满脑子都是托马斯可爱的翘屁股。  
你真有病，脑海中一个声音幽幽地说，你垂涎他多久了？说不上就不上？还是不是男人了。  
那个屁股一定很紧很热，把你榨得一滴不剩，你竟然拒绝了。扯什么成年不成年，真矫情，你挺能忍啊，正人君子。  
民浩叹了口气，数日子。没办法，自己立下的规矩就算打掉牙也不能破。  
他越重视托马斯，就越不敢轻举妄动。  
好在时间过的足够快，转眼就到了托马斯十八岁的日子。  
没有像煎锅那样大肆庆祝（其实煎锅是“被庆祝”的，谁让他是负责众人伙食的掌勺呢），托马斯和同伴们在他们的小木屋里吃了蛋糕，喝了点酒，嘻嘻哈哈就散了。他和民浩两个人的恋爱关系得到同伴们的祝福——他们早看出来了，没好意思戳破，就想看看到底啥时候能告白——众人也不打扰这个适合干点什么事的夜晚，都早早回去，剩下布伦达，扯着她的新男友非得看看托马斯和民浩激不激烈，被阿里斯拽了出去。  
众人走后，两人如释重负，洗刷干净了杵在走廊上，谁都不好意思先说话。  
托马斯清了清嗓，寻思今天是自己十八岁的生日，自己不说话还指望民浩给你炸个爆杖出来？  
“民浩，我仔细想过了。”托马斯盯着地板，看着脚尖说，“我……我觉得我准备好了。”  
“准备什么？”民浩一听这话眼睛亮了，提高一个声调，假装自己不明白托马斯的暗示。  
“我已经十八岁了，能为选择负责。我选择和你在一起，和你一辈子。”托马斯被民浩搞笑了，走上前抱住这个高大的亚洲人，隔着衣服都能感受到他肌肉的力度，“现在我们需要决定，是把你的卧室，还是我的，变成‘我们的’。”

民浩起初愣了一下，随后恍然大悟一般放声大笑，向前迈了一步一把将托马斯搂进怀里，给了他一个大大的拥抱，力度很大，托马斯几乎尖叫出来，他真的这么做了，因为民浩第二个动作就是将他拦腰抱起，横跨一步进了民浩的卧室。托马斯脚尖离开地板的时候他小小地尖叫了一下，随后安生地双手环上民浩的脖子，由他抱着自己，看着这个亚洲男人的侧脸抿嘴偷笑，在他脸上“吧唧”亲了一口。  
民浩把托马斯放到床上——这张床很大，足够放得下他们两个，托马斯不得不去想民浩把床弄这么大究竟是何居心——然后亚洲男人就将唇覆到托马斯两瓣微微打颤的粉红色唇上，吸吮着，舌尖舔过一道道唇纹，再细小的皮纹也照顾到，最后探进他的口腔里去肆意搅动。托马斯被民浩激烈的吻搞得不知所措，笨拙地回应这个吻，双手搭在民浩肩膀上浑身任他抚摸。他现在紧张得要死，虽然之前民浩跟他的确有用手和嘴做过，但这样直白地贴在一起抚摸，亲吻还是第一次，某种程度上，这是他真正的初次，他觉得自己的心脏已经超负荷工作，在胸腔里疯狂地跳动，泵出来的血液顶到脑子里，全身每一根血管几乎随时都能爆开，他不敢看民浩，大大的茶色眼睛四处看，但不论怎么回避，他最终将注意力始终放在民浩身上。  
民浩一边亲他一边飞快地解二人的扣子，首先把托马斯的衣服剥个精光，自己随后也快速脱了干净，衣服乱七八糟团一团就随手扔了一地，腰带上金属扣子打在地面发出清脆的一声，托马斯被突如其来的声响吓得浑身一哆嗦，民浩看着这个大眼睛忽闪忽闪的小鹿一般的男孩，眼里笑意更浓，握紧他的手贴在自己心口窝。托马斯感受到民浩的心跳，和自己一样，扑通扑通扑通，又快又强，民浩和自己一样紧张。  
“嘿，汤米，”民浩抚摸托马斯额前已经被一层薄汗打湿的头发，把它们往后抹过去，露出他光洁的前额，“我其实也是真枪实弹的第一次——现在我和你一样紧张，但是我们可以搞定它，就像从前一样，你和我，没有什么做不到的。”  
从托马斯认识民浩起，就觉得他的声音里不知有什么东西，能让惊慌的，恐惧的，绝望的自己平静下来，似乎和民浩在一起他们所向披靡战无不胜。现在，这种东西一如既往地安抚自己的内心。  
他可是民浩，相信他，托马斯，相信他，他能做好，你也能。  
你那么爱他，你渴望他已经渴望那么久了。  
民浩见到托马斯平静下来，扳过他的脸一边亲了一下，示意他自己要开始，托马斯点点头，主动献上一吻。  
民浩觉得自己就像一堆炸药，在这个吻的催化下，炸了。  
他在林地待得太久了，久到谁和谁有一腿，谁和谁喜欢怎么做爱都清清楚楚，他不说并不代表他不知道，对两个男人怎么进行这种活动，说不上是行家，但绝对不是门外汉，什么时候做什么也是知道的，当然这也部分得益于托马斯到了林地以后，阿尔比有意无意对他渗透的知识。  
“伙计，你喜欢托马斯，我知道的。”阿尔比总会坐到他身边，把手搭在他肩膀上，这个黑人男孩是林地大家庭里的父亲，也是大哥，民浩无条件信任他，他也十分照顾民浩，“我和纽特吃的亏可不能让你也来一遍。”  
这个混蛋，民浩想着笑了，说的真对。  
民浩已经将托马斯全身上下吻了个遍，在他敏感的侧腰和大腿根上留下吸吮的红印子，让这个白净的未熟少年大腿分开一个羞耻的角度，将已经挺立的带着滴滴前液的阴茎含到嘴里，吸吮粉嫩的小蘑菇头，用牙齿一下一下切到顶端的凹陷，舔去咸咸的前液。他从枕头底下摸索出来一瓶润滑油——刚刚拆封不久，里面东西几乎是满的，估计是特意为今天准备的——在手心里挤上一团，捂热了抹在托马斯紧致的穴口上。未经人事的一圈受了刺激不由自主地一缩一缩，似乎在拒绝民浩，但更像是邀请。  
民浩按了按那圈肌肉，示意托马斯他要进入，托马斯在嗓子眼里发出了一声在民浩听来妥妥央求的咕哝声，手指蘸着润滑剂捅开那圈，把整根手指埋到禁止干涩的甬道里。  
后方的不适让托马斯绷紧身体，那块地方虽然不久前逆行接受过东西，但被侵犯的感觉在紧张的情绪下愈发强烈愈发明显，尤其是在民浩没有找到托马斯前列腺的时候。托马斯惊恐地看着民浩，后者温柔怜惜地回应他，用眼神告诉他没问题的。  
“汤米，放松……你喜欢这样，记得吗？”民浩亲吻托马斯的额头，慢慢将手指抽出来，再次涂上一层厚厚的润滑油，围绕穴口一分分地揉按，再次把食指送进去。如此重复几次，直到托马斯逐渐在轻柔的动作下放松。  
“托马斯，我要加一根手指了，你可以的，对吗？”民浩在托马斯额头上亲了一口，托马斯在他的注视下点点头，民浩二话不说，将食指与中指交叠送到托马斯身体里。托马斯身体再次紧绷起来，但这次他有意识地放松，让民浩轻松一些。他也希望自己能快速放松下来，他希望民浩的进入。  
民浩的手指像剪刀一般开合，撑开托马斯柔软的内壁，不停地旋转，不停地扩张，手指蹭过某个角度，托马斯感到下身一瞬间像炸开一般迎来一波酥麻的快感，他双腿轻轻抽动了一下，咬住下唇，没有让呻吟溢出嘴边。但细心的民浩不会放过任何一个改变，他知道自己找到了能让托马斯迅速软下来的地方，便有意无意地时时触碰那里。看到托马斯双腿不停打颤，下唇被他咬得没了血色，强迫自己吞下一声声色情的声音，民浩俯下身亲吻托马斯，用眼神鼓励他叫出来。托马斯中了魔似的，顺遂民浩的意愿张开嘴，让令人羞耻的呻吟一串串冒出来。  
他上面叫得越欢实，下面就松得越快。“你这和女人生孩子似的，越开越快。”民浩打趣，托马斯瞪了他一眼——很快托马斯就可以轻松地容纳下民浩的三根手指，这三根手指在穴道里进进出出，一遍遍逗弄托马斯的小栗子，让托马斯前面湿得更厉害，粘在小腹上的前液被民浩抹开，黑色耻毛上亮闪闪的一层。民浩紧接着把托马斯的阴茎握在手心，娇嫩的蘑菇头蹭着劳作磨出的茧子，痒痒的快感让托马斯很快就哭了出来。  
“民浩……”托马斯两眼含着泪，他也不知道为什么哭，可能是因为前后的快感对刚刚成年的他来说太过于强烈，或者是因为需要民浩填满的空虚越发强烈，他央求民浩进入自己，“快进来，我已经可以了……”  
民浩点点头，不知从哪里变出一个安全套给自己戴上——托马斯看了一眼，依稀看到了XXL——然后又涂上了一层润滑剂，把阴茎头部顶到托马斯臀缝中间，上下滑动，每次经过那个可爱的小洞都会引起那里的收缩，邀请他的进入。  
民浩没有着急进去，并不是说他不心急，他只是不想让托马斯疼，天知道他下边快要炸了。嘿，民浩，你他妈真能忍，他打趣地想。蹭了几回，在托马斯嗯嗯啊啊的娇喘中，民浩扶着性器，对准那个粉色的小洞，缓缓推进去，刚把头部没入，两人同时发出一声呻吟，民浩是因为托马斯太紧了，勒得他发疼，而托马斯则是被强行破开的疼痛生生再次逼出了眼泪。  
疼，太疼了。托马斯虽然做过很充足的心理建设，但依旧没有预料到接收一条阴茎会如此艰难，明明被扩张得很充分，但那圈肌肉偏偏不肯让对方通行。  
“汤米……”民浩看托马斯大眼睛里面泪花一闪一闪的，不禁萌生退意——托马斯的阴茎因为疼痛已经渐渐软了下来，但在退出去前被托马斯猛地拉住小臂。  
“别停下来！”托马斯大喊，“我可以的！……快点，我想要你，我需要你。”他边说边努力下半身放松，拼尽全力让大脑发出指令，要括约肌放松下来。  
民浩只得顺从托马斯的意愿，一寸一寸往里蹭，和他想的一样，托马斯的小屁股又紧又热，肠道死死绞住自己，似乎马上就要被自己撑破，就算用再多的润滑剂，被夹断的错觉依旧刺激他的神经，让他更硬，翘得更挺。好容易把整根阴茎捅进托马斯的屁股，民浩一动不敢动，僵在那里，忍耐着快速律动起来把身下的人操开的冲动，等待托马斯一点点适应。  
“民浩……别忍了。”托马斯把手搭到自己深陷的眼窝上，“你知不知道你现在的脸就像便秘了一个周一般。”他忍不住笑了，“我会软下来，想想纽特和阿尔比。”  
民浩“噗嗤”一声笑了出来，不知是因为便秘还是因为恬不知耻的大当家和二当家，他开始缓缓进出托马斯的身子，感谢那些润滑剂，动作很顺利，并没有引起托马斯的不适。民浩握着托马斯蔫下来的阴茎不停撸动，揉捏下面两颗可爱的圆球，感受托马斯的欲望苏醒再次变硬，听他的声音渐渐由痛苦变成舒爽，便放开胆子加快速度，凭借刚刚的记忆一下下蹭过托马斯的敏感点，直到托马斯突然发出一声压抑不住的甜腻的呻吟。  
民浩尝到甜头，知道要集中火力攻击哪里，于是操得很快，力道也不轻，一下下精确地蹭过肠道前方的腺体，托马斯感觉快感从自己的小腹辐射向四肢百骸，像潮汐一样一波一波席卷全身，把意识一点一点溶到潮水里，带入深渊，他却无力反抗，随波逐流沉溺其中。民浩抬起他的双腿架在肩膀上，精壮的腰肢带着他的阴茎一下下刺入托马斯身体，摩擦发出声声淫靡的水声，夹杂两人的粗喘和呻吟一切都显得如此和谐。托马斯被民浩的操干搞得头晕目眩，双手环上民浩的脖颈，拉近他，亲吻他，承接他的顶撞，将他赋予自己的快感统统化为一声声甜蚀入心的叫喊，喊民浩的名字，喊他平日绝不会出口的淫言秽语，喊一些他都不知道什么意义的情话，央求民浩不要停，把自己送上巅峰。  
正如民浩承诺的那样，这个亚洲人正在把他操开，操熟，烙上属于对方的印记。  
无所谓了。既然心和灵魂都是你的，再加上一具肉体又算什么呢？  
民浩感受到托马斯的肉壁变得比原来还紧，一下一下抑制不住地痉挛——这个白人男孩快要射了。托马斯不知何时又哭了出来，民浩轻柔地吻去沿着白色肌肤纹理流下的泪珠，下身却不加怜惜更加大力地顶撞；同时托马斯探手握住勃起的性器给自己手淫，民浩忖度着第一次还是不要太激烈的好，往后“日字”多着呢，便没有管，自顾自在托马斯身上种下一颗颗草莓，含住他胸前的小果实吸吮啃咬，直到那里完全充血挺立成两颗小圆豆方才罢休。托马斯不知说什么好，事实上他已经不想说话了，快感逼出的尖叫抽走了他太多力气，他现在只想把剩下的不多气力用在迎合民浩上，他扭动腰肢，配合民浩的速度和频率，让他进入到更深的地方——他觉得民浩已经顶到他的胃，搅得他内脏统统乱了顺序，但他想要更多。  
“操我！民浩！求你！用力一点！”托马斯哭喊到。求你了，尽情地侵犯我，使用我，让我从头到脚彻彻底底成为你的！托马斯收紧穴口，他的阴茎抽动了一下，随后高潮来袭，他尖叫着射了出来，精液一股股溅在小腹上，他射得太多，有些甚至到了胸口上。民浩只觉得箍住他的通路一阵紧缩，在托马斯高潮余韵的呢喃中也射了出来。  
民浩倒在托马斯身上，压得结结实实，托马斯实在没力气把他推开，只得由他去。高潮的余韵尚未散去，民浩借着这股劲亲托马斯的脸颊，和他交换几个吻。  
“快去洗干净。”托马斯挣扎着说了一句话，说完就见到亚洲人咧嘴摆出一副憨笑模样，皱起眉头不解地看着他，民浩撑起身体指着自己胸上蹭到托马斯精液的点点亮痕说：“你可真能射。”  
托马斯的脸“唰”地红了，想扯过一条床单躲到里面，人却被民浩抱起来。  
“嘿，我自己能走过去！这么几步路，我可不是娇滴滴的小姑娘！”托马斯挣扎着站到地板上，一直腰就觉得腰椎像是被人拆开后打进去几根木钉似的一阵钝痛，没站稳，被眼疾手快的民浩抱稳当。  
“疼不？”民浩笑得没心没肺，“你虽然不是女孩，但也算是我见过的最丑的姑娘了。来吧我抱你过去——除非你已经胖到我抱不动的地步了。”民浩没等托马斯回应自己就再次把他公主抱起，觉得自己最后那句话不对，又补充道：“当然，你胖成球我也一样爱你。”  
“……”托马斯撇着嘴把脸埋在民浩颈窝里，再次红透了脸。

托马斯和民浩两个人就像一对生活了多年的老夫妇，旁人不能理解，刚刚告白没多久的小情侣，不吵不闹，不寻死觅活，也不喝毒上吊地安安生生过日子是怎么一回事，难不成他们没有磨合期？  
　　  
　　他们不是没有磨合期，在“天堂”外的日子让他们成了可以以性命相托的战友，他们比谁都明白，现在平淡的生活来之不易，所以不会闹别扭，更不会故意作。  
　　  
　　但人终究会变的，会变得适应环境。  
　　  
　　安定和谐的生活环境让托马斯学会了“嘴欠”这个技能，不过不能全怪别人，民浩教的。相反，民浩倒是收敛许多，或许是拜托马斯的毒舌所赐。在民浩一次很严肃地对托马斯提出毒舌损人不利己这个观点后，托马斯答应改正，但有时候出于本能的快言快语还是极富攻击力。  
　　  
　　比如……这一次。  
　　  
　　托马斯觉得他玩大了。他真的不在乎民浩是不是亚洲人，是不是黄种人，更不在乎他在床上是否卖力，毕竟，民浩这样可以当色情男星的家伙是不需要刻意磨练技巧的。  
　　  
　　民浩随便动动手指就能让托马斯射得到处都是。  
　　  
　　“民浩，按一按……那里……”托马斯趴在床上，屁股撅得老高，民浩跪在他身后，两根手指插入托马斯的后穴，缓缓前后抽动，一寸一寸地按着他的肠壁，不紧不慢，十分冷静，好像是他还在记录迷宫的路线，而非和他的爱人进行“促进感情”的活动一般。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我的手指，不是吗，汤米？”民浩笑着继续他的动作，托马斯的里面紧得要命，民浩不知道这匹小鹿是天赋异禀，还是真的是自己的尺寸问题，每次给他扩张都得费半天劲。还好他足够耐心，这样耗时间调戏一下托马斯也是他的床笫爱好之一。“你总会看着我的手咽口水，然后舔舔嘴唇——这可是性暗示。不难想象你可爱的小脑瓜里藏着什么东西。”  
　　  
　　民浩有两只骨节分明，手指修长的手，漂亮得不像话。每当托马斯看到民浩握住什么东西，或者伸出手指指着什么玩意的时候，总不由自主地回味这双手，这十根手指在肌肤上爱抚过，或者圈上自己已经滴下前液的阴茎挤压摩擦的感觉，同时想象，如果拿出一个小时，或者更多的时间，让民浩把手指插入自己的肠道内肆意搅动，让自己不停地呻吟，一次接一次地在他手指上高潮将会是一件多么不可思议又奇妙美好的事情。  
　　  
　　他们对对方的身体已经足够熟悉，熟悉到民浩通过托马斯呼吸的频率就知道他什么时候将要高潮，而托马斯也知道，民浩的低吼代表他已经把种子射到自己的身体里。  
　　  
　　因此，初次做爱时候的羞涩，腼腆和廉耻心统统随着时光流逝抛到脑后，去他妈的矜持，我们是一对，有什么装的必要！  
　　  
　　托马斯扯着民浩的衣领，一边和他接吻——舌吻，没错，是一个热情的，湿哒哒的，能让人性欲高涨的舌吻——一边急不可耐地胡乱解开他的衬衣，把它拽下来抛到地上，让民浩几乎要涨开的肌肉发达的上半身暴露在空气里，自己也解开衬衣扣子，双手圈着民浩的脖颈把他带到床上。  
　　  
　　“天，汤米，你心可真急。”民浩翻了个身，把托马斯压倒床上，解开他的皮带扣，把内裤和牛仔裤一口气脱下，推下床，随后解开扣子，抽出自己的皮带往床上胡乱一放，脱了个精光，双手扣着托马斯的手腕，居高临下地亲吻他粉色的嘴唇。  
　　  
　　他因为工作的原因出了趟远门，有没有一周？应该没有，民浩的脑子里乱糟糟的，想说几句荤话调戏托马斯，但他太忙了，忙着亲吻他的男朋友，忙着在他白色的皮肤上印下一个个签名，而无暇顾及其他。他的小鹿已经勃起，可爱的阴茎贴着他的小腹，流出一丝淫液。  
　　  
　　“我当然着急，你本应昨天回来的。”托马斯不甘示弱啃咬民浩的肩膀，在上面留下一个个牙印，“我有理由怀疑你是不是和别人干别的事了。”  
　　  
　　民浩“嘿嘿”一笑，“那你就来检查一下吧。”说罢捏着托马斯的一只手，放到自己双腿间已经硬起来的性器上。  
　　  
　　“不要脸。”托马斯在民浩脸上亲了一下，乖乖给民浩打手枪。托马斯没理由怀疑民浩背着自己偷吃，他只有理由怀疑民浩是不是迎来了他第二个青春期，手里的大家伙操了他好几年，没有什么“铁杵磨成针”的感觉，反而……好像……又大了一点点……  
　　  
　　民浩的阴茎很快涨了起来，又大又硬，烫得托马斯都不太好意思继续碰了。他松开手，费力地握住自己的和民浩的，两根一起缓缓摩擦，很快就听到民浩的粗气声，但他没有因为下半身的享受就停止上半身的工作。他亲吻托马斯的喉结，舌尖顺着托马斯优美的颈线滑下来，在他的锁骨上一点点地用牙齿磨过，低头含住托马斯一侧的乳头，像汲取母乳的婴儿一般大力吮吸，直到口中的小红豆子充血挺立，方才用牙齿向下压了压，转战另一边。托马斯受不了他的吸吮，觉得胸口像被电了一般，舒服得小声直哼哼。  
　　  
　　前戏时间很长，但比不及他们平时耗费的二分之一，原因嘛，都懂。民浩在床头柜里摸索润滑剂和安全套，却空空如也，他不解地看向托马斯，托马斯故意把视线偏向别处。  
　　  
　　“怎么没了？”民浩问。  
　　  
　　托马斯把手往枕头底下一插，冷着脸说：“你太久没回来，我让别人用了。”  
　　  
　　“撒谎。”民浩笑着弹了一下托马斯的小蘑菇头，托马斯“啊”了一声，从枕头底下摸出来这两种东西，笑着说：“先别着急，你知道这意味着什么。”  
　　  
　　民浩挑起一边的眉毛，接受挑战。  
　　  
　　托马斯在民浩回来之前便已经把自己洗得干干净净，自上而下，从内到外。他觉得自己是一瓶移动的柠檬味道的沐浴露。民浩明显也察觉了这一点，他把托马斯的双腿分开，大大地分开，露出那个粉红色的小洞，许久不见的照面让那里有点紧张，一开一合的，似乎在哭诉民浩的阴茎，这根负心棍，久别不归。民浩俯下身子，在托马斯的会阴上亲了一口，然后伸出舌头在入口转了一圈。微凉湿润的触感第一下便让托马斯浑身发抖，嗓子眼里咕哝了几声，鼓励民浩继续下去。  
　　  
　　民浩用鼻尖蹭了蹭托马斯的大腿根，示意他别着急，今天晚上我都是你的，随后一下下舔着托马斯的穴口，用手指稍稍把他的臀肉掰开一些，在一个一个皱褶上慢慢滑动，感到托马斯穴口剧烈收缩，开心地把舌尖顺着小洞送进去，打着圈触碰里面的嫩肉。同时，托马斯也在努力放松，让民浩进来更多一点，他希望民浩的舌头探入更深的地方，把自己舔湿舔软，不费力就能让民浩顶进来。  
　　  
　　民浩的舌头在托马斯天鹅绒一般的内壁上划过，舔舐的间隔还不忘狠狠地吸一下，让托马斯猝不及防地发出一声小小的尖叫，同时食指揉按他的会阴，看托马斯饱满的性器流出一点透明的液体，民浩觉得下体又涨了一些。  
　　  
　　“民浩……够了……”托马斯在民浩的爱抚下全身酥软，像经历了一次高潮了一般，探手下去抓着民浩的头发，让他拿润滑剂。  
　　  
　　“我不知道，汤米，”民浩爬上去，身体压在托马斯身上，精壮的腰肢卡在托马斯的腿间，缓缓动腰让他们的性器在对方的小腹上摩擦，缓解亟待解决的欲望，“你真的满足了吗？”  
　　  
　　托马斯抓过民浩的手，舔着他的鼻烟窝，烟晶般的大眼睛里面闪着狡黠的光，像他一直想象的那样，含住修长的食指，吸吮，舔弄，好像他的手指就是另一个阴茎一般。把一根吸吮得湿漉漉的，又含住另一根。  
　　  
　　民浩亲了他一口，抽出手指，手肘支撑着自己，让托马斯翻身趴在床单上。  
　　  
　　民浩跪在床上，在托马斯手感良好的臀肉上用阴茎一下下地摩擦。托马斯吸了一口气，他已经准备好接受他的进入了。但民浩明显不是这么打算的，他借着托马斯唾液的润滑，小心翼翼地破开托马斯紧闭的小穴，把食指插入肠道中。  
　　  
　　“天哪，民浩，你在……”托马斯想过翻身看民浩究竟是何居心，被民浩一把按下。  
　　  
　　“你喜欢我的手指，不是吗，汤米？”  
　　  
　　托马斯心想完了。  
　　  
　　“你总会看着我的手咽口水，然后舔舔嘴唇——这可是性暗示。不难想象你可爱的小脑瓜里藏着什么东西。”  
　　  
　　托马斯肯定，自己完了。  
　　

 

　　民浩的手指在肠道里扩张，像剪刀一般撑开，合拢，撑开，合拢，他熟悉他每一处敏感点，所以每次当托马斯呻吟，想让民浩再向那处移动的时候，都会以失败告终。民浩报复似的不停搔刮托马斯肠道，除了敏感点。  
　　  
　　“民浩……求你……”托马斯再次请求，他快哭了，眼泪在眼眶里打转，抬起屁股仿佛取悦民浩。民浩拍拍他的屁股，久违的荤话终于找到了回脑的路：“托马斯，你是想让我摸已经哭了的小汤米……”他狠狠握住托马斯的粉红阴茎，在渗出前液的小洞上打转，“还是……你肚子里面呢？”他一边说一边开始揉按托马斯的前列腺，那个小栗子几乎在与肠壁接触的一刻就兴奋起来，把酥麻的快感放射地投射到托马斯的四肢百骸，托马斯舒服得紧紧咬住床单，不让自己的声音泄出，绝不承认民浩他赢了，同时穴口收紧，绞着民浩的手指。这个反应正下民浩心意，他双手继续动作，一手揉动托马斯肠壁，大拇指按压会阴，同时按摩托马斯的前列腺，另一手紧紧捏着托马斯的阴茎，让柔嫩的小蘑菇头在床单上摩擦，流出大量前列腺液打湿了床单。托马斯腰肢打颤，全身像无法支撑一般几乎要跌到床上，民浩用他结实的手臂托着托马斯的耻骨固定住他，同时坏心眼地在他白嫩嫩的臀肉上留下几排牙印，口中的床单也因为唾液打湿了一片。  
托马斯终于承受不住快感前后夹击，他颤抖着射了出来，白浊的精液和透明的前列腺液混在一起，搞得身下乱七八糟，民浩没有因为他射精而放过他，变本加厉地继续手上的动作，托马斯觉得阴茎火辣辣地疼，但民浩还是像给奶牛挤奶似的不停从根部到顶端紧捏撸动，他知道这意味着什么，不禁开口求饶：“民浩！不行了，我已经射过了……我……嗯……不要……”  
　　  
　　“你还可以，你攒了很多，汤米。”民浩俯下身子在托马斯耳边轻吟，舔过他的耳廓，满意地看到托马斯满脸通红地张大嘴，急促地喘息，发出断断续续的呻吟，在民浩的爱抚下又射出几股精液。  
　　  
　　射精过后的托马斯无力地倒在床上，民浩见状把手指从他的身体里抽出来，当着他的面将手指上的丝丝液体舔干净。  
　　  
　　“坏。”托马斯想，可他就是气不起来。他翻了个身，不在乎床单被他搞得多么湿，躺在上面把手搭在民浩小臂上。  
　　  
　　民浩的手指轻轻在托马斯身上游走，划得他痒痒的，托马斯佯装生气拍开他的手，民浩笑着取来一个安全套，撕开套上一气呵成。  
　　  
　　“不让我进去了？”民浩握着自己的阴茎一下下地拍打托马斯的胯，安全套上的润滑油发出“嗒嗒”的声音。  
　　  
　　托马斯哼哼着，腿张得大了一些。民浩往手心挤了些润滑剂，涂抹到整根阴茎上，抵在托马斯的穴口缓缓挺进去。  
　　  
　　太长时间不做，进入后托马斯有点疼，但肠道顺利地包裹上民浩的阴茎，感受久违的热度。托马斯有点想哭，被填满的充实感，他把手放到民浩的胸口，像他们初次结合那样。  
　　  
　　“民浩。”  
　　  
　　“可以了。”  
　　  
　　民浩缓缓地动了起来，他很温柔，一直都这么温柔。他亲吻托马斯，从他的额头到睫毛，从翘鼻尖到软嘴唇。托马斯被他亲得几乎要晕厥过去，张口吐出一串串呻吟。民浩动作幅度越来越大，速度也越来越快，他把托马斯的一条腿扛在肩上，向前挺胯，一下下刺入他温暖的肠道，然后他突然停住了，发出一阵低吼。  
　　  
　　托马斯睁大了双眼，这明明是民浩射精时候的声音……  
　　  
　　保守估计，他还能继续操自己将近二十分钟，但……  
　　  
　　他……早泄？  
　　  
　　托马斯一下子清醒过来。  
　　  
　　“民……民浩……你别太放在心上，毕竟……亚洲人都不那么持久……”托马斯不知道这种情况下应该怎么安慰伴侣，因为该死的他只知道应该“安慰”而不知道具体安慰什么！  
　　  
　　另一边，民浩也是目瞪口呆地看着托马斯，他放下托马斯的腿，从他的身体里退出来，托马斯看着安全套，前方并没有白色的东西。

难道！  
　　  
　　难道民浩想自己打手枪打到射不出东西了？  
　　  
　　他现在的脑子里一片混乱，只是张大嘴巴不知如何是好。直到民浩皱着眉头从膝盖下拿出皮带扣子。他的膝盖磕在金属扣上了，上面还有个红印子呢托马斯。  
　　  
　　托马斯后悔说了那句“安慰”，更后悔他过早地肯定自己“完了”。  
　　  
　　因为现在坏笑着把床上零零碎碎的东西拨拉到床下的民浩在用眼神告诉他，托马斯，今天晚上有你受的了。  
　　  
　　“看起来我的小汤米对我的耐力还不够满意。”民浩抓住托马斯的脚踝，把试图爬走的这个人拽回来，牢牢实实压在身子底下，凑近充满惊恐的大眼睛笑起来，整张脸上忽的出现四道眉毛，“那今天咱们就看看我能把你操成什么样子吧。刚刚的不算。”  
　　  
　　托马斯宁愿自己在迷宫里看鬼火兽啪啪啪，或者在林地里看阿尔比和纽特直播啪啪啪，也不想和他的男朋友啪啪啪了。  
　　  
　　“等等，民浩，我真的不是这个意思……”当民浩再一次插入托马斯的时候，不知所措的托马斯试图抓住最后一根稻草——和民浩做爱自然很开心，但如果被爆发的民浩操得什么都射不出那就不是什么值得庆祝的事了——托马斯大声为自己辩解，“我只是以为……我以为你……”  
　　  
　　“你以为我早泄了——而且是基于种族歧视上的推断。”民浩开心地让自己整根而入，随后没有任何预兆地，快速而准确地一下下顶撞托马斯的前列腺。  
　　  
　　“我从来就没有种族……啊……歧视的意思……民浩……民浩……”托马斯的话语被突如其来的撞击顶得支离破碎，他也明白，这是民浩在找借口多操自己几次，可……他担心的是自己能承受得了吗？  
　　  
　　“谁知道呢，小呆瓜。”民浩回答，“今晚我是不想睡了，你也别想。”  
　　  
　　--------前方失禁高能预警--------  
　　  
　　托马斯一次次被民浩顶向床头，又被掐住腰拖回来。民浩在他的肠道内飞快地操干，他觉得前列腺已经被碾压得失去了知觉，但快感还是潮水一般一浪一浪打过来，他不得不像溺水的人抱着浮木一般抱着民浩，双腿环上他的腰，嘴里发出一声声羞耻的呻吟，不知是在让民浩快点结束还是继续折磨。  
　　  
　　他已经被民浩操得射了两次，加上之前在民浩手指上的那次高潮，已经三回，他肯定自己被榨干了，肯定自己已经无法射出任何东西，但民浩还是像个打桩机一般在他的身体里进出。  
　　  
　　民浩不停地变换体位，不停地在托马斯耳边说荤话，不停地操他。  
　　  
　　顶得太深，托马斯甚至有民浩已经顶到了他的胃，把他牢牢钉在床上的错觉。  
　　  
　　“民浩，民浩！我已经……”托马斯舒服得脚趾都蜷缩起来，半软的阴茎前液不停地流出，而他的眼里也满是泪水，额头早已被汗水打湿。他大声呼喊爱人的名字，他又要高潮了，他知道自己会以怎样的方式高潮，他害怕……  
　　  
　　“托马斯，宝贝……”民浩在他额头上印下一吻，像过去一般安慰他，“别怕。”  
　　  
　　托马斯抽泣着点点头，闭上眼睛，准备好迎接这一次高潮。  
　　  
　　民浩更加卖力地操着托马斯，他自然知道托马斯会怎么高潮，他早在林地的时候就把这件事列到愿望清单上了。他每天和托马斯在迷宫里奔跑的时候，看着那个翘屁股，总会幻想这一刻。为这个，他还特意请教了阿尔比和纽特。  
　　  
　　他想让托马斯因为自己失禁。  
　　  
　　得到他，征服他，干他。  
　　  
　　把他干到哭得连话都说不出来。  
　　  
　　干到双腿大开，小洞也合不拢。  
　　  
　　干到他尖叫着自己的名字，射干净最后一滴精液，然后继续，干到他尿出来。  
　　  
　　“民浩！”托马斯尖叫着抱紧了民浩。民浩只觉得包裹自己的潮湿火热的地方一阵阵绞紧，托马斯的大腿剧烈地抽搐两下，阴茎抖动，随后一股透明的温热液体潺潺流出。  
　　  
　　托马斯这次的高潮来得比之前任何一次都要剧烈，民浩可以看到托马斯瞳孔稍微放大了一些，双目失神，嘴唇轻颤——他全身都在颤抖——直到这次高潮结束。  
　　  
　　民浩从托马斯身体里退出来，摘了安全套手淫，把自己的精液统统射到托马斯剧烈起伏，还有液体的小腹上。  
　　  
　　民浩也累极了，他才是出力的那个。他一头倒在托马斯旁边，不管床单多么脏，在他清理两个人的身体和战场的之前，得歇一会。  
　　

 

　　直到身上干干净净，躺在毫无欢爱痕迹的床单上的时候，托马斯也没有跟民浩说话。期间民浩也没挑话头，他知道托马斯没生气，就是害羞，或者说，有点难堪。  
　　  
　　民浩把托马斯揽到怀里，被托马斯狠狠地锤了一下胸脯。托马斯用的指背，不疼。民浩嘿嘿一笑：“我的丑姑娘要说话了？”  
　　  
　　托马斯冷着脸不搭腔。  
　　  
　　“嗨，我再说一遍啊，别拿我的种族开玩笑，汤米，”民浩笑嘻嘻地把他搂得更近一些，“虽然黄种人可能大小比不过白种人，但我们有的是耐力。”  
　　  
　　迷宫里奔跑里用得着的，感情上在你告白前的，以及……把你操哭的。  
　　  
　　托马斯摇摇头，心想今天算是爽到了——前提庆幸民浩没把自己操死在床上。这辈子算是折在这个小眼睛亚洲人身上了，托马斯想，不管他对自己做什么，都不会生气。托马斯微笑着伸手环上民浩的腰。  
　　  
　　民浩笑得更灿烂了。  
　　  
　　END


End file.
